Everything Has Changed
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) Katara and Sokka discover The Boy In The Iceberg. We all know the story, seen the episode, but what was Aang thinking the whole time? Find out in this direct(ish) quoting from the episode!


Everything Has Changed

A/N: This fic is inspired by the song Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, two people who's songs always fit _perfectly_ with Kataang. (Not kidding)

This is an inside look of what Aang was thinking when he met Katara and Sokka.

(P.S. This is pretty much direct quoting from the first episode: The Boy In The Iceberg. I added some parts to make it more Kataangy.) Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _"I just want to know you better now…_

 _Cause all I know is we said 'Hello'_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name but_

 _Everything Has Changed."_

* * *

It was bright. So bright, it was blinding. All Aang could make out was figures. People. But the light was too much to bear. It was harsh and white and encased the world around him. It weakened him. His strength gave out, letting him fall to his knees, sliding down the iceberg. And then it was black.

Slowly, he woke up. His eyelids struggled as the light pierced through them. But when he finally pulled them open, he saw a face. Aang gasped. It was a stunning water tribe girl wearing a large, fluffy hood. It shaped her face so only two visible pieces of looped hair danced around her cheeks. Her ice-blue eyes widened at the sight of the boy awake. She was beautiful. No, more than beautiful. Magnificent.

Suddenly, Aang felt as if he needed to be friends with her, as if his life depended on it.

"I need to ask you something." Aang's voice was strangled.

"What?" Her voice was clear and crystal, just as her eyes.

"Please. Come closer."

The girl pulled her face into Aang's so her hot breath stung his ice cold skin.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

She backed away, confused. "Uh, sure. I-I guess."

Aang airbended himself to hiss feet, his shirt lifting and falling around him.

The boy behind the girl flew back in horror, pointing his spear at Aang.

"What's going on?" Aang rubbed his head, taking in his surroundings, which weren't much. He was on an iceberg, surrounded by water, which was filled with other icebergs. It seemed as though it was late in the day, as the swirling clouds were different shades of pink, orange, and green.

"You tell us!" The boy accused. "How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" The boy poked him in the stomach with his spear.

"I'm not sure…"

A growl came from behind the iceberg. Aang gasped, pawing up the side of it. When he reached the top, he jumped over the edge to land on his big, furry bison.

"Appa! Are you alright?" Aang reached over and pulled at the bison's eyelids. "Wake up buddy!"

He hopped off Appa and on to the ice below. Reaching behind him, he grabbed Appa's lips and pulled upwards, struggling at the weight. The girl and the boy came to meet him around the other side. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the ten ton animal. Appa opened his mouth and pulled Aang up on his tongue.

"Hey! You're okay!" Aang cheered. He flew to the ground and hugged his bison tightly.

"What is that thing?" The skeptical boy piped.

"This is Appa, my flying bison!" Aang introduced.

"Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister." He said sarcastically.

Aang furrowed his brow, but before he could ask if the boy's sister could actually fly, Appa began to sniffle. Aang dodged the flying snot just in time for it to hit the boy. He began to scream, the gooey, green liquid sticking to his clothes and spear. He tried rubbing himself on the ice but in vain.

"Don't worry," Aang assured. "It'll wash out."

The boy pulled the snot from his cheek in disgust.

"So. Do you guys live around here?" Aang inquired.

Katara opened her mouth to speak but the boy interrupted and pointed his spear at Aang. "Don't answer that. Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the fire navy."

Aang was even more confused. Why would he be trying to signal an army?

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the fire navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye."

Aang blinked, grinning as he raised his eyebrows innocently.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm A-a-a-a-" Aang began to sniffle loudly before he flew up in the air with a sneeze causing a great wind below him. He slid back down and stuck the landing, proud of himself for doing it on ice.

"I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed! And flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka looked bewildered.

Aang frowned. "Really? It felt higher than that."

Katara gasped. "You're an airbender!"

"Sure am!"

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders…" Sokka began walking away. "I think I got midnight-sun-madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

It wasn't long before Sokka realized that it wasn't going to be that easy, for they were stranded on a cracked iceberg in the middle of the ocean.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift!" Aang suggested kindly. He really wanted to get back home before Monk Gyatso got worried, but he felt as if it was now his duty to return his new friends to safety. Aang airbended himself up to the top of his bison to grab his reins.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara smiled, coming around to get on Appa. Aang grinned. He liked this girl.

"Oh no. I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster!" Sokka yelled.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?" Aang extended his hand and helped Katara get up to the bison as she convinced her brother. "You know, before you freeze to death?"

Sokka extended his finger and protest but sighed, realizing that she was right. As Katara helped her brother up onto the saddle, Aang bowed to his new friends.

"It is so great meeting you."

Katara turned to Aang, smiling. Without thinking, she lunged her arms around Aang's neck. Not quite knowing where it was appropriate to put his arms, he decided to put them where it felt most comfortable, around her waist. It was intimate, but it felt right.

Katara pulled back, blushing. "It was great meeting you too."

Aang blushed too, wondering if it was too close of a touch. But he ignored the thought, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, first time flyers hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!"

The bison groaned, leaping into the air, only to fall with a splash back into the water.

"C'mon, Appa! Yip Yip!" Aang groaned embarrassedly.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka said, unamused.

Aang grew defensive of his bison. "Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

He looked at Katara, hoping this was true. She grinned at him, and Aang realized how pretty her skin was. It was a dark, almost bark color that complemented her blue eyes and suit nicely. She was very pretty.

Katara stopped, looking at Aang. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Aang frowned. "Oh. I was smiling?"

Sokka groaned. Katara glared. Aang blushed.

They rode in silence as Appa used his tail to propel them along the water.

"So how long is this going to take?" Sokka whined. "Gran Gran is going to get worried."

Katara turned to fully face her brother, arms crossed. "Would it kill you once to shut up a bit? Maybe she wouldn't get worried if you hadn't crashed the canoe in the first place, noodle-head! You should be thankful that Aang was here to save us and bring us back home _alive_!"

"You should be thankful? I should be thankful! You saved me from that iceberg. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't find me…"

A million scenarios flowed through Aang's head, one of them being him stuck in there for _a hundred years!_

"I'm just glad you got me out before it was too late." Aang shook the thought from his head.

Katara smiled. "I'm just glad I got to meet you."

Aang turned around and smiled back at her, widely. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! Sooo many Kataang feeelssss...

Review :)


End file.
